youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CinemaSins
CinemaSins is a Youtube channel created by Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson dedicated to finding "sins" (ranging from plot holes to small, nitpicking commentary, to the utterly ridiculous) in various movies, among them The Avengers, Twilight , and The Last Airbender. They reached 1,000,000 subscribers on October 21, 2013. They upload sins videos on Tuesdays and either sins videos or videos from their new series "What's The Damage" on Thursdays. "Everything Wrong With..." "Everything Wrong With..." is the main series on the CinemaSins channel, and the first to be started. The first of these videos was "Everything Wrong With The Amazing Spider-Man in 2 Minutes or Less ", uploaded on December 11, 2012. Their first videos were 3–5 minutes long, though some, such as The Room were longer. Newer vidoes are usually between 7 and 9 minutes, with the occasional especially bad movie either split into two videos, like the Star Wars prequels, or given an extra-long video sometimes topping twenty minutes. Their longest sins video to date is a two part video titled "Everything Wrong with Transformers: Age of Extinction" with each video being over sixteen minutes, not including the non-sins content at the end of the video, after the final sins count is displayed. Sins videos are uploaded every Tuesday and sometimes Thursday. Some sins are recurring jokes, such as "scene does not contain a lap dance." "Conversations With Myself About Movies" "Conversations With Myself About Movies" is the second series started by CinemaSins. In it, Jeremy Scott has a conversation with "himself" (an edited-in version of him) about a movie. Clues to the following week's sins video are hidden in the Conversations videos, along with some red herrings. The first Conversations video uploaded was over Les Miserables. Conversations videos were uploaded every Friday. This series was on a hiatus for a long time, but a relatively recent video was about Stan Lee's cameos. "Movie Recipes" "Movie Recipes" is the third series started by CinemaSins, wherein a food item is made to taste exactly like a movie. These videos were uploaded every Monday, with the first of these being The Great Gatsby cocktail. These are no longer uploaded regularly. "What's the Damage?" The newest series on CinemaSins is "What's the Damage?". This series, using prices found via internet searches, calculates the total damage inflicted during the course of a movie (at the prices in the time the movie was made). At the end of each video, the total damage incurred throught the movie is displayed and adjusted for inflation. These videos are uploaded semi-regularly on Thursdays, with the first being about Die Hard. This series is no longer uploaded regularly. CinemaSins Jeremy On May 28, 2014, CinemaSins opened up a spinoff channel called "CinemaSins Jeremy". In this channel, Jeremy Scott, narrarator of the sin videos, writes "letters to Hollywood", where he explains what filmmakers could be doing better or critiques certain aspects of filmmaking, such as splitting books into two movies. Behind The Scenes The men behind CinemaSins are Chris Atkinson and Jeremy Scott, the latter of which is the face and voice behind the videos. Chris, however, has voiced over one Sins video, for Prometheus. Personality and Traits CinemaSins had a close eye for noticing things, and seemed to be a bit sarcastic, but little else is distinctive about his personality. Watch Mojo "10X Series" Top 10 YouTube Movie Critics CinemaSins was placed 3rd on Watch Mojos list of Top Movie Critics Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers